Overlooked Relations
by Calming Moon
Summary: After drinking a little too much, Twilight discovers that a dream of hers already came true without her even realizing it.


Celestia stumbled back as a flash of light appeared in front of her.

"I swear I didn't say anything. I don't even know where she got that idea from."

"Cadence, slow down" Celestia cooed wrapping a wing around the younger alicorn "What's going on?"

"Twilight figured out that you….."

"She didn't find out that I read Spikes' comics, did she? He promised to keep it a secret!"

"No it's not" Cadence took a step back and looked the alicorn up and down. "Aren't you the one who wouldn't let me read them, because they rot your brain?"

"I just said that because you were spending so much time with Shining Armor locked in his room." She explained sighing "I didn't want you to get any ideas, and thought it would get you out more."

"Yeah" Cadence whispered trying not to blush "that worked out so well."

"I knew, I shouldn't have left you two alone."

 _ **"CELESTIA, CELESTIA, CELESTIA, CELESTIA, CELESTIA!"**_

Both alicorns took a step back as the young purple mare jumped up and down rapidly. "Twilight, sweetie are you feeling alright?" Celestia asked in concern, putting the back of her hoof to her students forehead

"I'm great! Better then great! One of my dreams came true, and I didn't even know it!" She exclaimed, but obviously slurring her words.

Noticing her swaying, Cadence ran up to support her sister-in-law. "Twilight, how did you get here from the gardens? Also how much did you have to drink after I left?"

"I was so excited to tell her the big news, that I teleported here. I messed up the first few times though, so that is why it took me so long to get here. And I just finished off that one bottle, there wasn't a lot in it."

"I only brought half a bottle because the Apple vodka is extremely strong stuff."

"It's so good though."

"Twilight, you should sit down." Cadence slowly attempted to get her into a seating position.

"Are you sure you are alright Twilight?" Celestia asked concerned, remembering the last time her student drank too much."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Really Aunty…" Before she could finish Twilight had fallen to the floor, unconscious.

"Twilight!" Both mares yelled in unison.

"Cadence?" Celestia finally asked breaking the silence. "What did she just call me?"

"I'll let her explain please. I was expecting a lot more sober Twilight when she came here." She explained carefully lifting up the unconscious mare in her magic.

"Fine" Celestia surrendered with a sigh. "I think I'm going to need a drink first."

"There is some Sweet Apple Acre Cider in your room. 10% proof" Cadence explained before teleporting to Twilight's' bedroom.

"Always one step ahead" She chuckled to herself before freezing. "She was in my room. My comics!"

"Dear Celestia, my head" Twilight groaned, attempting to open her eyes.

"Here, this should help" A soothing voice said before she felt a warm sensation in her head, the headache slowly disappearing."Better?"

"Much. Thank you Cadence." The mare carefully got out of bed, making sure she had her bearings before attempting to walk. "How did I get to my room? The last thing I remember was being in the garden having a cider party with you"

"Long story short, we need to talk to a extremely confused a worried princess. You had a few more drinks after I left. I was only gone for around ten minutes, and you had drank more then a college frat colt." By the time Cadence could finish, Twilight had turned bright red and covered her face with her wings.

"You told me that the cider was non-alcoholic."

"Well you see" Cadence nervously laughed knowing she was caught. "You have been working so hard lately. You need to loosen up, so your friends planned a fun weekend for you."

In a flash Cadence found herself on the floor with Twilight on top of her. "There is a reason I don't like to drink!"

"And here I thought all the alcohol had worn off."

"It has." Twilight stated very confused

"Then why are you on top of me?"

It was then the purple mare realized how the situation would look to anyone who walked in and started blushing furiously "You're horrible."

"I know and do you know how many ponies fantasize about that kind of stuff?"

"No, but I think Luna does. That's still really creepy."

"Why are you still on top of me?"

"So I can do this." A moment later cadence felt a magic energy surge through her.

"What did you do to me?" Cadence asked worried, trying to shove Twilight off of her.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go find Celestia."

Walking down the hall, Cadence noticed quite a few guards trying not to laugh. She made a mental note to get Twilight back for whatever she did.

"Come in"

"Hi, I am so sorry for earlier."

"Twilight. How are you feeling?" Celestia asked trying not to laugh at Cadence.

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm doing better now that I have seen this." She used her magic to pull out some sitting pillows. "Why don't you two come sit down for a cup of tea with me?"

"There's no alcohol in it. Is there?" Twilight asked cautiously

Cadence started laughing "Why, didn't have enough fun in the bedroom?"

"It was better then you know." Twilight giggled with a wink

"Save it for Shining Armor you two. Although I am surprised the three of you are into that." Celestia stated while pouring the hot chamomile tea into the cups.

"We didn't do anything!"

"I did. I felt a lot better afterwards."

"Wouldn't be the first time" The white alicorn whispered "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"So you adopted Cadence?"

"Correct"

"And Cadence married Shining Armor; my brother."

"I hope so. That was a very eventful wedding."

"That makes you my Aunt-in-law!"

"Your what?"

"My Aunt-in-law! We're family, and it was always secretly a dream of mine to be related to you somehow. Then I could be more then a student to you."

"Twilight, you know I have always thought of you as a daughter. After everything we have been through, I'm not going anywhere."

"But now, you are officially stuck with me." She exclaimed hugging Celestia.

"I love you Twilight. I hope you realize that."

"Of course, and I love you too."

"Now can you please change Cadence back? You know, before Luna has a chance to see her?"

Cadence finally broke down and looked into the mirror to see her mane was jet black, her face a dark night purple, and her eyes teal. "Awww do I have to get rid of this so soon? There's something I want to do first. Now where did you put the replica Nightmare Moon armor? Oh right!" and with that Cadence ran out of the room.

"I think I am going to help, I mean stop her before she get's sent to the moon or something."

"Good luck, and take a picture for me please."

"Of course Aunty."

"That's Auntia to you"


End file.
